1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a bump in which a conductive film is formed on a bump core made of resin and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A bump is formed in a semiconductor device in order to mount a semiconductor device on the mounting board. A circuit included in the semiconductor device is connected to an electrode such as the land of the mounting board through this bump. In recent years, a technique has been developed in which the core of the bump is formed of a resin, and the bump is formed by forming a conductive film on this core.
For example, Japanese Unexamined patent publication NO. 2007-201106 discloses a technique for dispersing conductive metal particles in a resin forming the bump core. According to this technique, it has been known that even when a crack or a fissure is generated in a conductive film, it is possible to suppress lowering of the reliability of the electrical connection between the bump and the electrode.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-201106, the conductive metal particles are dispersed throughout the whole bump core. On the other hand, there may be a case where when the bumps are brought into close contact with each other, the lower portions of the bump core are connected to each other. In such a case, when the conductive metal particles are dispersed throughout the whole bump core, the bumps adjacent to each other are short-circuited through the bump core.